Some aircraft turbofan engine nacelles have chevron-shaped geometric features at the exit nozzle for the bypass air, e.g. on the trailing (aft) edge of a thrust reverser translating sleeve. The chevrons, which may take the form/shape of serrated edges, may be used to reduce noise by controlling the way air mixes after passing through and around an engine. These chevrons are susceptible to being struck by lightning, requiring repair prior to the next aircraft flight. The availability of a repair option and the time necessary to perform the repair will impact the availability of the aircraft, and will be a factor in the economic success of the aircraft for the operator.
This disclosure proposes a simple, effective, inexpensive and quick repair strategy for repairing a nozzle chevron, which can be performed at almost any repair facility or on the airport flight line. This repair could be used as a permanent or long-term repair, or may serve as a temporary repair to allowed continued aircraft dispatch until a more permanent repair can be performed.